


Master and Servant

by Whoaghi



Series: Subaru's "Other" Adventures [1]
Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Come Swallowing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoaghi/pseuds/Whoaghi
Summary: Subaru finds a note in his bedroom, on said note his dear Rem explained how she wanted to get more creative or spice things up in the bedroom.
Relationships: Natsuki Subaru/Rem
Series: Subaru's "Other" Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036227
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Master and Servant

Natsuki Subaru sat nervously in his bedroom. Currently he was studying silently learning more of the language and practicing his writing ability with the runes he was adapting too. 

But why was he so nervous? Well, because Rem as coming to his room tonight instead of the opposite. The two of them have been in a loving relationship for several months now and have made love already on multiple occasions. Now after doing the same thing every time they lay together at night Rem wants to now try something else. 

The late teen lets out a sigh and picks up the note Rem left for him on his desk. He stared at it and started reading it again. 'To my dearest Subaru-kun, your loving treatment of Rem for the last several months has been an absolute delight, every time you show Rem how much you love her the feelings inside her chest only grow stronger for you. But lately the same routine is getting less exciting. The last thing Rem wants to do is make the bedroom stale. So tonight Rem wants to try something new. She'll come to your room tonight instead, be ready, master!'

The blush on his face burned red hot again after reading her lust filled note. "So she feels like are way of having sex is getting a little boring? Understandable... we've only been doing the missionary position. But she called me master at the end of her note... she's never done that before."

*Knock Knock Knock* 

Subaru turned his head toward the door as it slowly opened, "Master, may Rem please come in." 

"U-uh yeah come on in Rem." 

Rem walked into his room with her usual maid uniform on when usually at this time at night she would be wearing her nightgown. "Good evening master, Rem wanted to come see you tonight and brought you some warm tea while you study." 

"Thanks Rem."

"Your welcome, it's a maid's duty to take care of her master after all!"

The blush on his face was slowly rising again he was not used to Rem calling him master, she almost always referred to him as "Subaru-kun."

"I g-guess it is..." 

Rem slowly walked behind him in the chair he was sitting and stood closely behind him. "Master it seems your getting better and better at learning to read and write." 

"Thank you Rem, you and Ram have been pretty good teachers to me this whole time." 

"Thank you Master, but you worked hard all day around the mansion and now your staying up late trying to study. Wouldn't you like to try and relax now?"

Rem then put her hands on Subaru's shoulders and started to massage them very slowly. "Rem wanted to spend tonight with master instead of him coming to her room instead." 

Subaru then formed a grin on his face. "You've been calling me master for the whole time you've been in here. You wanted to try some master and servant role-playing Rem?" 

"U-uh ummm...." 

"Come on Rem, you know you can be honest with me."

"Yes..." She said silently, "Rem wants to do something creative with Subaru-kun..." 

"So where did this originally come up? I though you enjoyed our usual love making?" 

"Rem does enjoy the nights we spend together! It's just, Rem has been reading some interesting literature she found in the library."

"What have you been reading?"

Subaru turned around to face her and saw that she was looking away from him, the pink hue on her face slightly showing from the candle light. 

"Rem has found some... romance novels that Lord Roswaal has kept in some of the shelves. Rem has been reading them for the past few days..." 

"Wait, you've been reading pornographic books!" He laughed. 

"Eeep!" Rem covers her face with her two hands and she has now been found out what she has been doing in her spare time. "Don't say such things out loud Subaru-kun! Rem feels embarrassed now..." 

Letting out a sigh Subaru reaches to her and pulls the hands from her face. "You don't need to feel embarrassed Rem. If you wanted to get creative or try something new I'll fully oblige. I am already your lover after all!" 

"Ohh Subaru-kun you really do know how to pull on Rem's heartstrings." Rem wrapped her arms around him fully and pulled him in for a loving kiss. 

As the two of them pulled away from each other she sees that another small grin forms on his face. "So... calling me master huh?" 

"Y-yes Subaru-kun for tonight is Rem's master and she is his personal maid..."

"I see, as much as I want to pin you on the bed right now I really do have to finish this chapter here, it will take only five minutes Rem."

Rem puffed her cheeks a little and huffed, "How cruel that Subaru-kun is going to make his precious Rem wait." 

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Don't try and make me feel guilty now!" 

"I guessed it can't be helped, Subaru-kun has become to lose his feelings for poor Rem." 

Subaru smiled and raised his right hand to touch her soft cheek. Then he lightly started pinching it. 

"Subaru-kun! No stop!"

He started giggling at her reaction to his light teasing of her. Raising his hand away from her he turned around to his desk and took a big swig of the tea she made. 

"The things that you or Ram say sometimes. I'll never stop loving you. I'm almost done just you wait!" 

As he started finishing up the chapter in his book the maid still stood closely behind him. Rem started to form her own grin on her face. Not from Subaru's teasing or loving words, but because he took the biggest drink of the special tea she had just made for him. 

Almost two minutes past and the strong ingredients that Rem had spiked the tea with started to take effect. She has noticed that Subaru had started to shuffle around a bit in his seat. 

"Are you okay master?" 

"I'm f-fine Rem why do you ask?" 

"You seem to be a bit... "uncomfortable" from the way you are moving about in your seat." 

"I don't know what your talking about." As his face was heating up from her pestering only one thought came to his mind. 'Rem what did you put in my drink?' 

The tightness in his iconic track pants has increasing tenfold. The bulging tent that has formed around his crotch area has become more noticeable by the second. 

He felt Rem put her hands on his shoulders again and started rubbing them. "Master it seems that something is happening in between your legs." 

"Rem what did you-" 

"Don't worry master I'll take care of it, it's the duty of a maid after all." 

Everything seemed like blur for him all of sudden he saw his girlfriend on her knees in between his legs. "Master it seems that your most precious of parts has hardened." 

"Y-you think?!" He huffed. Was it getting hot in here? 

A small moan came out of his mouth as he felt her starting to touch and feel around his crotch. "It's so hard master, Rem can barely move it around with her hands." 

Rem started to slowly pull down the front of his pants to get a closer look of her latest handy work. 

Oh my! 

"Master has gotten so big!" Down to only his boxers Rem still sees the fruits of her labor. Subaru's cock was much bigger than it usually was. The thought in the back of her head tells her she might have gone overboard with her use of certain ingredients. 

No matter. 

"Master's cock is already this big." She grasped around his shaft with both of her hands and brought her face closer to it. "Even though the undergarments the smell is so strong... Rem's head feels a little light." 

Subaru could only look down at her as she played around with his penis. As he mentioned before him and Rem have only ever had sex in the missionary position! Rem has never sucked him off or has ever gotten her face near his dick! 

He wanted to say something to her but no words wanted to come out of his mouth, only the small moans he was letting out from her prodding. 

Rem finally pulled down the last barrier between her and home base. Springing fourth came out her master's inflamed cock. She took in the moment of Subaru's cock landing on her face. Never has his precious thing ever been this close. 

His cock was directly on her face, his testicles starting from the bottom of her chin to his helmet that rested on the top of her forehead. If the smell wasn't strong before it definitely was now. 

The distinct musk of Subaru's most private area was going to start driving her crazy. "Master has gotten this big for Rem~" using her right hand she grasps it and faces it towards her. "It feels so hot in Rem's hands. Rem feels it pulsating in her hands. Doesn't this hurt master?"

"Rem... you... ah..." 

"Like Rem says master, I'll take care of you." Finally getting the real show started she used both of her hands to start slowly jerking him off. Then she pulled back far enough so his foreskin finally peeled back and showed the cock head. 

She started with a small peck on his tip, the taste of his precum now on the spreading all around her taste buds. Rem then started to lick all over the tip of his penis. The taste was sour and salty but she didn't hate it, she was already getting used to it. 

Testing her skill she then started to see how much she can really fit inside of her mouth. She slowly started to fit him inside. She truly wanted all of him in their but only managed to go halfway until she started struggling. 

Releasing him she looked up to see his face filled with euphoria. Rem knew what she had to do now! Started off slowly she started to bob her head up and down upon his cock before picking up the pace to full on sloppy blowjob. 

Subaru couldn't handle it. This was her first time ever doing something like this and she was already doing it like a pro! The sensation of her lips and tongue all over his cock was driving him crazy! 

He subconsciously grabbed her head with both of his heads started thrusting into her mouth pussy. "God! Rem! Holy shit! This feels so good!" 

Viciously face fucking her he thought he heard her say something in response to his words but her mouth was obviously occupied by something else at the moment. Her hands weren't even around his cock anymore she had let them fall to ground as he ferociously took control over her actions. 

Subaru's eyes were closed from the pleasure he was feeling but down below him Rem's eyes were open. She was looking up at him with eye's full of longing and love. Slight tears were falling down her face from the lack of the air she was getting. 

"Fuck! I'm close! I'm sorry Rem brace yourself!" 

She knew what was coming, literally. Rem readied up and was prepared for Subaru to unleash his hot and sticky fury down her throat. 

"Hnnngh Ah!" 

Rem's eyes widened as she felt his hot spunk travel down her throat. Trying her best to swallow it all down she stayed put trying not to spit it up but it was now use. She pulled her head away from his penis and let the rest of his semen spurt and spill all over her face. 

Subaru finally stood up from his chair and took in a deep breath from what had just occurred. Looking down he saw Rem's beautiful face now covered in cum. 

"Did I do well master? Rem tried her best to swallow it all down! Master's semen tastes pretty good." She got up from the ground and took the small rag in her back pocket and wiped the rest of the cum off her face.

"Rem what did you do to my tea?" 

"Rem put some extra ingredients in master's tea to make him a little more feisty tonight. Rem thinks she might have put in a little too much." 

"So you put things in your master's tea without telling him?" Said Subaru now embracing what's happening tonight. 

Rem was now blushing from Subaru referring to himself as her master. "Yes Rem h-has spiked her master's drink." 

"You've been a very naughty maid leaving your master like this!" Subaru pointed down at his erection showing her that he was still hard and throbbing. "A bad maid deserves her punishment!" 

"W-what are you going to do master?" 

"You'll see." Subaru in a swift motion picked her up bridal style and started walking over to the bed. 

"Eeep! What is master going to do to Rem?" 

Subaru didn't answer and stayed silent on the way to the giant bed. 

He say down on the edge of the bed still holding the small and surprisingly light girl in the both of his arms. Then he flipped her over onto his knees sitting on the edge. 

"Master w-what are you doing?" 

"Punishing you of course." 

Lifting the skirt of her maid outfit Subaru looked at her panties and her two supple ass cheeks. "My maid has been a bad girl tricking her master into drinking her tea." After he said his words he put down a light sack on her right cheek. 

"Ah! Master!" 

*Smack!* 

"Oh! Master please!" 

Taking turns on the left cheeks he slapped his hand down again a little harder. A small red mark started to appear on her backside. 

Rem was starting to enjoy her punishment, she's never felt such pleasure from pain before. Being spanked by her Subaru-kun was something she had never thought she would like. 

Subaru then grabbed ahold of her panties and pulled them up hard. "Ohh please~ master punish me more!" He had given her wedgie so hard that the fabric of her underwear was now in between her two pussy lips. 

Coming down with another loud smack Rem would let out another rather audibly loud moan. 

Subaru didn't want the rest of the mansion to hear them so he put his free hand over her mouth to muffle her noises. 

*Smack!* 

"Mmmh Mmm Mmmh!" 

The drool from Rem's mouth started to seep thought the wall of his fingers. 

After one final smack on her ass he was done with her punishment. He smiled as he looked over his handy work. Rem's nice and pale ass was started to turn red. 

Still keeping her mouth covered and her body over his knees Subaru took two of his fingers and started digging in between her two bottom lips and started to roughly finger her. 

"Mmmh! Mmmm! Mmmmmmh!" He heard the girl moan. Subaru was shoving his fingers in and out of her at a fast pace that was driving her mad. She was getting wetter and wetter by the second. Her juices were leaking out of her and onto the carpet the moans coming from her getting more audible again.

After almost two minutes of aggressively finger fucking her she finally let out the longest and loudest of her covered up moans. The he felt the wave of juices flow put of her backside and onto the floor below. 

Lifting his other hand from her mouth and she could finally breath from her nose and mouth again. She laid over his knees still panting like a dog. Her forehead now slick with sweat and tears. 

"Master, Rem felt so good!" 

"I never done something like that before and I didn't know if you would like it." 

"Rem loved it!" 

"That's nice to hear, I was afraid that was being a little to rough with you."

"Hmpf, master seems to forget that his maid is an Oni and that her body can take some punishment." 

Oh yeah that was right. Rem was an Oni! He's seen her take crazy amounts of damaged and still keep going! 

"Okay then let's keep going then Rem." 

Subaru looked down at his fingers still covered in her juices. He took it and started to suck on them. Not too bad, first sour, then sweet. 

"Ah! Master don't do that!" 

'After all of that she blushes and stutters from me tasting her?'

He laughs and wraps his arms around her. "Rem how can you be embarrassed now after everything that just happened for the past couple of minutes? Do you still realize what you have done to my body?" 

She looks down to see that yes, Subaru is indeed still hard as stone. "What's going to happen now master? Rem doesn't mind if she were to be punished more~" 

Grinning Subaru picked her up again and threw her onto the bed itself. "Ah! Master is being rough again!" Laying on her back Rem found Subaru now over her undressing. His pants and underwear were already gone before now he was taking off his white shirt. 

"Master's body is always so handsome." Rem started rubbing her hands all over his chest and lower stomach. 

"You always know what to say to me huh? Making my face turn all red with your loving words everyday. Now I'm going to show you how much you've driving me crazy tonight!" 

"Please do."

There was no need to remind him twice! Lifting his right hand he grabbed ahold of the front of her dress covering her breast and ripped them straight down exposing them. 

"You always had such cute pink nipples, looks so beautiful on your pale skin." Subaru bended down and lodged his mouth on her right tit and started kneading and pinching the other. 

"Mmmm! Master loves sucking on Rem's breasts does he?" Subaru loved doing this to her. Almost every time they made love Subaru would either started licking or sucking on breasts. "It makes Rem feel so good but no milk is going to come out." 

As she laid there and enjoyed his foreplay she felt a jolt of energy flow throughout her body as Subaru started biting on her nipple. The masochistic pleasure she was feeling was only making her more light headed. 

Rem let out her light moans as he played around with her pair of tits more. He was doing all kinds of thing to them as he was pinching them, sucking on the both of them, biting them like before, the whole shebang. 

By the time he was done she looked at him and saw that he was ready for the event the both of them were waiting for. 

No words were said between the both of them as he aligned his swollen cock at the front of her wet hole. She preemptively wrapped her legs around him showing him that she was ready for him to dive right into her. 

In fell swoop she felt as his powerful dick ripped right through her vagina reaching all the way down to the cervix. "Master is so deep inside, Rem feels that it could reach her belly."

"Are you ready Rem? I'm not going to hold back." 

"Rem doesn't expect you too." 

Burying his face into her neck Subaru then aggressively started slam back in and out of her as fast as he could. Pressing her down and burying his dick deep down in her with each powerful thrust. 

He was fucking her like a pure animal in heat. The only sound was the bed's slight creaking and the loud and wet slapping sound that echoed throughout the room. Subaru has now had her in a full mating press position making sure that with every thrust he would be as deep as he could inside her. 

This would continue for several minutes between the both of them. Subaru while doing his fair share of moaning was mostly panting hard as he was doing his work. Rem on the other hand trying not to scream her lungs out as he plunged in and out of her. 

Subaru felt the slight stings of pain as Rem was scratching his back with he two hands trying to hold her composure. Not wanting her to try and keep silent he used the same method as before and put one of his hands over mouth. 

Now she was starting to scream. Of course with her voice muffled he couldn't understand everything she was saying but he knew her well enough to make out a few words. Lot's of "Master" "Harder" and "Don't stop's" were coming out of her mouth. He never knew that his girlfriend would be such a pervert! 

"Rem I'm getting really close! I'm going to end this with a kiss so be ready!" 

He saw her give a small nod in confirmation that she was ready. As his pace got slower and his thrusts more strong and drawn out it was the strongest sign he was about to cum. 

With a really loud grunt he gave her one final thrust and started cumming inside her. Lifting his hand off of her mouth quickly he quickly silence her loud moaning by pressing his lips down upon hers again. He immediately felt her tongue enter his mouth the two of them started roughly kissing as Subaru finished blowing his loads inside her. 

Lifting his mouth off of hers seeing that she has calmed down the two of them were now covered in saliva. Pulling out his cock he watched as the thick globs of his semen started to spill out of her and onto his bed. 

Rem was slowly catching her breath from session the two of them had. "Master.... that was.... Rem has never felt..... So full....." She moved one of her hands and rubbed along her belly. 

"Rem that was amazing, but were not done yet..." 

"Not.... done?" 

"Yes... there is just one more thing I want to try before we stop for tonight." 

"What does master... want to do then?" 

"I want to try anal." 

"Master wants to use Rem's backside?"

"Yes! I mean- if it makes you uncomfortable or you don't want to that's okay! I just wanted to see how it would feel." 

"Rem knows that place is meant to be an exit but if Master wants to try it she'll happily let him." 

"Thank you Rem, don't worry I'll be gentle it's both our first time doing this." 

Subaru grabbed ahold of her body and flipped her over onto her stomach. Rem positioned her ass in the air and laid on her arms waiting for him to make his move. 

The teen got a full look of her anus. Small, but hopefully he can fit it inside her without causing too much discomfort at first.

"Okay Rem, I'm going to start alright?" 

He would start by dipping his index finger back into her pussy and getting it wet with the mix of her juices and his leftover semen. Taking his finger he started to slowly insert it into her butthole. 

Rem felt another jolt of electricity flow throughout her body as something foreign was now entering through her asshole. Her body on instinct clenched her anus down on Subaru's finger. "It's alright Rem relax your body it's just me." Subaru said in reassurance, even giving her ass cheek a kiss. 

She would let out a small moan as he started to wiggle his finger around inside her, stretching her out just enough to get used to his cock size in a little bit. She lightly bit down on her lip as he was pushing it in and out of her now. 

Subaru then pulled his finger out and saw as her back hole was now loose and wet enough for him to really stick it into. "I'm really about to put it in now Rem are you ready?" 

"Please..." 

Slowly Subaru started to insert his cock into her small butthole. As he was putting it in the sensation was beyond words. Yes, Rem's pussy was already tight but this was on a whole other level. 

The way her backside clenched and gripped onto his dick. The heat the inside generated, the way he just kept going in deeper. 

Despite just starting anal is definitely his favorite thing already. 

Slowly pulling out of her he slowly slid back into her. The rough sex they were having earlier was done, for the rest of the night he's going to keep it like this. 

Rem and Subaru were both quietly moaning at the new sensation the both of them were feeling at the moment. Subaru felt that he wasn't going to last as long as he did when he first started. The hot and wet tightness of her asshole was too good. It would also appear the effects of Rem's special tea was starting to wear off as the animalistic feeling he had goin throughout his body was going away. 

He would continue for only about another minute and a half before he felt his cock preparing itself for one final ejaculation for the night. 

"Rem I'm getting close. Do you want me to come inside or out?"

"Master can let it out wherever he wants." 

Wanting to cum inside her, Subaru kept his dick in and wiggled it around a bit more before he finally started to cum again. Subaru felt how hot it got around his dick as he drown the inside of her rectum with his semen. 

Rem felt her backside fill up to the brim with her master's spunk giving her a strange feeling of euphoria mixed with sexual pleasure. 

Pulling out again Subaru watched as her anus opened and small lines of cum started to flow down onto the bed again. 

Rem finally gave out and laid there tired ready to go to sleep. Subaru's body finally caught up to him also as he collapsed right beside her on the bed. The two of them were now exhausted, the extreme sex they had drained them of all their energy. 

The room reeked of sex and the two of them were covered in various sexual juices and sweat. 

"Subaru-kun?" 

"Yes Rem?"

"Did Rem do good tonight?" 

"Did you good tonight? Not only did I have the craziest and extreme sex I ever had in my life, I did it with the girl I love the most in the world. You did amazingly Rem." 

"Thank you Subaru-kun, Rem loves you so much." 

"I love you too Rem, I always will." 

Subaru reached his arms out and wrapped them around her as he brought her closer to his chest. As he kissed her forehead the two of them dozed off into dreamland to wait for the next morning.

The two lovebirds not knowing that the other residents of the mansion defiantly heard the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't really take place in any arc or in the story or anything. This was just an idea that popped in the back of my head and I decided to go through with it.


End file.
